Confliction
by Rhirhihime
Summary: When the Homunculi look for a bargaining chip, they stumble upon the childhood friend of the Elrics. But for how long with the Alchemists be able to protect their mechanic. And for how long will said mechanic be able to keep her feelings from falling astray? Main pairing: EnWin. Hints at Edwin. Other pairings including Royai, Almei and Lingfan will be introduced.


The afternoon sun glared harshly down upon the hills of Risembool, the heat so sweltering that many were down by the river, cooling off along with some confident animals, also seeking the refreshment that the clear water provided. And even after a small elderly woman made her way down to join the majority of the townsfolk, one blonde teenager remained in her workroom, her body flushed and getting somewhat sweaty.

She let out a gentle sigh, swinging back on a chair leg and wiping her forehead with the back of her gloved hand. She normally coped well with summer's high temperatures, but not even she could last much longer in the humidity, working as hard as she was. She was already beginning to feel the warning signs of dehydration.

Nether the less, she continued on, until her automail ankle and foot had been completely put together. And cleaned. And then polished. Only then it was perfect and only then did she put down her tools on the work bench that easily took up the back wall of her workroom. And Winry, feeling somewhat proud of herself, decided that taking the rest of the day off wouldn't do any harm. So she lifted herself up from her stool, arching her stiff back and stretching her numb legs. Maybe she should take breaks every now and then to keep her limbs from forgetting how to work.

"Alright! I'll go have a quick shower and perhaps I'll go and join-"

"Winry!"

The blonde whipped around to face the door as she was interrupted from thinking out loud, only to have a grin replace her gaping jaw before running forward to wrap her arms around the small golden-haired teen. He hesitated slightly at first but then wound his arms around her waist, a devious smirk hidden in the corner of his grin.

"Edward! It's good to see you out of Central for once!" Winry laughed happily before a thought hit her head and she leant out of his arms, causing him to shuffle nervously. "What is it?" He questioned with a small frown, wondering if the heat had got to her or something. Winry arched a brow, placing a hand on her hip, as Edward stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You've broken your arm, haven't you…?" She stated, more than asked.  
Edward flinched at the question before launching his hands out of his pockets to wave them frantically. "N-No! I haven't honestly!" He exclaimed, a bead of sweat falling as he mentally hit himself for being too panicked. Now the gear-head would definitely know something was up. But, to his surprise, Winry let out a sigh before shrugging.

"Fine, fine~ Just let me give it a quick check over. Last time you let the gears get rusted after staying out in the rain all afternoon." She huffed, causing Edward to chuckle nervously, letting out a small sigh of relief. She hadn't caught on. Either she was an idiot or Edward was very expressive. Either way, it looked like he'd be able to keep up the charade for just a little bit longer. So he allowed himself to pulled over to her work bench and sat down on the spare stool that she'd dragged across the room. He lifted his arm on the bench and allowed the mechanic to have her way with it.

Winry picked up her screw driver and began to take off the covering panels of steel, examining the pieces as she went. It was weird. They were lighter than usual. The metal wasn't nearly half as strong as it used to be. No doubt he'd been using too much alchemy on it and had stretched the metal's particles too thin. But even so…

Edward had nearly drifted off to sleep, slowly cooking in the heat before he began to hear Winry muttering to herself as the rummaging in his arm grew more and more frustrated. "Oi, Winry. What're you doing? What's wrong?" He questioned, glancing down at his arm, seeing nothing wrong with it. But obviously something was terribly wrong, he had just failed to realize.

"Edward, what the hell have you done to this automail?!" Winry yelled, no angry beyond belief. Either he'd broken and tried to fix it, or he'd got new automail. But that didn't even add up, because the way it was structured, he shouldn't even be able to bend his little finger! Let alone use his arm.

"You've interrupted the central nerve cord by adjusting the shoulder gear here, and the wrist ball has got wedged in between the heater plate and the spine! Besides, this steel is so weak, just one blow from any of the many enemies you seem to have generated, and it would dent and disengage the flow of natural electricity from the nervous system!" The mechanic exclaimed, now pissed off beyond belief and the heat was not helping, covering her smooth skin in a thin layer of salty sweat.

Edward's frown of feigned confusion melted away to reveal a sinister smirk. "Wow, you're actually quite clever aren't you, Blondie? And here I thought you were just some dumb slut." He chuckled, causing Winry to open her mouth to form a retort, before a hand snapped out and grabbed her neck painfully. The blonde yelped and clawed the hand, gritting her teeth and she began squirm on her stool, 'Edward' now looming over her as he tightened his grip on her windpipe, making sure not to kill her by snapping that pretty little neck, only trying to end up with her unconscious body to deal with.

But, Winry would not go down without a fight and her hand quickly snatched up the wrench that was sat on the bench next to her, and slammed it into the side of her attacker's skull. 'Edward' grunted as the force of her blow caused him to jolt to the side and release her neck. Winry, without the ironic support of being held up by her neck, fell backwards and hit the floor with a loud thud.

But by the time, she had stood up and regained her footing, it was no longer Edward standing before her, but a taller male with green hair, similar to a palm tree, glaring at her with a cruel grin, blood dripping down the side of his face. "So, the grease-monkey's feisty too, huh? I can deal with that~" He purred as he approached her. Winry's eyes widened and she made to grab her wrench again but he was too quick and as soon as she took her eyes from him, she was pinned against the wall, her wrists held either side of her shoulders on the flat surface. The blonde yelped and writhed against her attacker's frame, struggling to free herself.

"Let go of me, you creep!" She exclaimed, as the stranger pressed his body against hers, relishing the feeling of her perfectly-sized breasts pressed against his chest. He then brought his face uncomfortably close to Winry's, their noses brushing. At this angle, she should have easily seen the wound on the side of his head, that she delivered with the help of her wrench. But all she saw was some dried blood. Had he somehow healed himself? But…even alchemy couldn't do that, could it?

"W-Who are you? And what do you want?" Winry asked, glaring into the mauve eyes before her, her lips centimetres from the his. There was short silence, and then the male's mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Name's Envy~"

The homunculus then leaned his lips towards hers, as the girl panicked and froze like a rabbit in the jaws of a fox.

"And, what I want right now…is you, Blondie."

Winry felt her heart wrench and her lips quiver as Envy's lips neared. This was going to be her first kiss. She could tell. But this isn't what she wanted it to be like. And Envy wasn't the man she wanted to kiss. Not in the slightest. Her man was leaner, albeit shorter, with golden hair and eyes that shone like the sun. Not this…this…Palmtree!

"NO!" She exclaimed, turning her head away from Envy, clenching her eyes shut as she brought her knee up in between his thighs. The homunculus let out a yowl in pain, releasing her hands to bring them down to his crotch. Winry, placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away from her, causing the male to trip over the discarded stool and onto the floor. The blonde flinched at the loud sound, before turning and going to leave, when a hand snatched her ankle and she too fell onto the hard wooden floor with a yelp. She glanced over her shoulder to see Envy's hand grab her other ankle, and then shrieked when she was pulled over to him, her stomach scraping against the floorboards painfully.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Winry yelled, tears in the corner of her eyes as she kicked at him, and then twisted her torso so that she could reach over and claw at his face. Envy smirked, and released her ankles to grab her flailing wrists and yank her onto him. The blonde yelped again, her body being pulled into an unnatural position for a second, before momentarily flying, landing on Envy, chest to chest.

The mechanic's blue eyes set a gaze straight into the gleaming violet orbs before her, and she had to admit to herself that they were breathtaking. But she instantly kicked into action the moment she felt his arm wrap around her, pinning her arms to her side and a hand sneak up to give her boob a quick squeeze.

"Ugh, you sneaky bastard! Let go of me!" Winry exclaimed, kicking and squirming, her angry tears now over-flowing. "Stupid pervert! Let go! Why are you doing this to me?! Just let go!" She yelled over and over, before squeaking as she was flipped onto her back and then sat in between Envy's legs, as he maneuvered her limbs into a more a manageable predicament, his thighs squeezing her sides painfully and securely, pressing the air out of her and causing her to wince slightly. Her arms were forced behind her back, held in place by the arm that looped through the crook of her elbows and the bandanna on her head was pulled off by his pearly white teeth, before it was looped around her wrists and knotted tightly.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET G-!" Her order was silenced by the hand that clamped over her mouth, goose bumps rising on her neck as she felt Envy's breath in her ear, his free arm wrapping around her torso, hugging her body to him.

"You want to know, Blondie? Well, your little boyfriend-"

"MMPH!"

"Oh, you two aren't together yet? How convenient for me~!"

"MMH!"

"Anyway, the pipsqueak and the tin can are needed for a little…sacrifice and we just can't convince them to do so. We really don't want to hurt them…that much, so we thought some leverage would do the trick~!" Envy sang happily, as Winry squirmed, now panicked, not for herself but for her best friends. The homunuclus was getting annoyed by the girl's constant struggles and pulled her head back sharply, causing her to let out a small "Mm!" into his hand.

"Quit it, or I'll break you like a twig, Blondie~"

"Like hell you will, you bastard!" A voice sounded from the door. Both Envy and Winry looked up towards the source, and Winry's eyes gleamed with joy. The blonde took advantage of Envy's small shock to bite his hand, causing him to yelp, and wriggle out of his grasp, falling onto her stomach.

"Edward!" She yelled out, her gaze never leaving him, even when she felt Envy's hand grasp her body and yank back to him. But the alchemist wasn't just standing around. Nope! He had just finished transmuting his arm into a blade, and had begun to run towards Envy, ready to pierce his stomach, when the captive female was pulled into the blades path, causing Edward to come to a halt, his speed working against him and causing him to trip over the leg that Envy had quickly stuck out, and fall.

Winry's eyes were wide, as her mind replayed the last second, when she thought the blade would run her through. She glared up at Envy as he got back on his feet and brushed himself down. "You used me as a shield, you ass!" She exclaimed angrily, as she got onto her knees, ready to give this guy's member another greeting with her foot, when Envy's arm suddenly came around her waist, and hoisted her into the crook of his arm.

"H-HEY! LET ME DOWN!" Winry screamed, her legs kicking about everywhere. Edward, groaned and stood up also, his head aching from where he'd collided with the edge of the work bench, just as a clunking noise came from the outside the door and Alphonse burst into the room. "Winry!" He yelled, his metallic voice echoing through the armor. Envy snarled, obviously displeased by the presence of the Elrics.

"Damn it." He growled angrily, before glancing around the room, his eyes setting upon the metallic shelving unit, that reminded him somewhat of a bookcase, and the tools, automail and metal stacked upon it. In a split second, he had maneuvered Winry in front of him, grasping her with both of his hands and bending his arms, before whispering a quiet, "See you soon, Blondie~". He then launched her into the shelving unit, much to her dismay. Alphonse gasped and went to grab Envy, but the homunculus dodged past him and fled the scene.

The suit armor turned to give chase as the shelving unit began to tip and fall onto the helpless female. Edward made a choice in that moment as he realized that Envy would be long gone before Al reached him, and that Winry's body wouldn't cope well when crushed by the heavy steel. So the alchemist ran to his friend, diving on top of her and covering her body with his as the unit, the tools and the automail fell onto them.

Blue eyes widened as they gazed into apologetic orbs of gold, which watered with slight pain, yet the tears did not fall. Winry opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She had no idea what to say as Edward's muscles tensed and flexed as he tried to lift the shelving unit up. He looked down at Winry and grinned sheepishly.

"May not be the best time, but I may need some repairs on my automail~"


End file.
